New Reach
by Americaiuno
Summary: A woman promises to protect the place that has become her home, a scarred man who searches for a one-armed woman. Two people with hidden stories cross paths on a planet that gives promised beginnings...New Reach. Sequel to Halo: Promise do not enter if you want to be be spoiled!


Prologue:

...I sleep...I dream...I neither human nor alien... Dreams tell me stories, information I can process and learn from... My mind has no limits of finding these stories...well okay... it does have limits I can only process information someone with the distance of where I sleep. I told you I'm neither human or alien. What I am? Is something I won't reveal just yet.

I'm currently waiting...waiting for a chance to wake up...I am too scare to wake up...I don't want anyone to find me...If I wake up I'll be found. I want to find someone that can I can be friends with and that is kind.

My external sensors constantly scan the small town that has been building from the wreckage of EDEN'S DAWN. Before it became ruins, it was ship going to the scraps, but was forgotten when the covenant attacked Reach...the Covenant...all data from that time tells me that they were an alien alliance that desired the human race's extinction seeing them as heretics against their "gods." Humans have been losing, and the Covenant have been winning.

REACH...I was there to see it...the corvettes in the sky, piercing the land with giant beams. The land would then be transformed into scorching desert and sky was turned blood red...

So many lives were lost on that planet, but yet some survived and not all were humans. Some were rouge covenant, who were tired of fighting and wanted nothing more than peace. I was one of the survivors of Reach and played a role in our escape. No one knew I was there I was nothing more than a ghost...I wanted it to stay as observer once the ship crashed on an unknown planet.

I saw the survivors built new lives and a home around the ruins of their ship. Soon they called their planet, their new home...New Reach...after the planet that fallen. This was a paradise of peace, both former warriors and civilians, enemies and allies worked together to build a new life and let go of their hatred. It was a long and difficult road, but it happened thanks to "them".

I always watch from the wreckage of EDEN'S DAWN, to see the people working hard in their lives and smiling...I feel happy for them...I wish I could be part of their lives...but I'm afraid of rejection. So I watch and secretly do my part in taking care of New Reach. Protecting and monitoring the world around me and hiding the coordinates of this planet from the starships for I fear war would come again...

Yet there would always be some people that would get past my sensors. They were travelers and these people who lived in the cities would alway greet them and then travelers would leave. I wish I could escape but once again I was afraid...EDEN'S DAWN has become a new home for me and I don't want to leave it. Not now, nor this happy place...I wanted things to stay the same...Yet I should've known better...

There shall always be the day of when everything people known shall change...For this planet I saw the day that changed the galaxy when I saw him...through the camera sensors I saw a man with scars on his face, brown hair neatly cut with grey streaks, Caucasian skin and deep brown eyes. Those eyes were the kind that had experience great and terrible things...

His attire was something that looked heavily worn. He wore a grey heavy jacket and black t-shirt and gloves. A pair of military grade pants and boots and over his shoulder the scarred man carried a duffle bag. As I did digital scan I noticed something...a ghost of a presence inside of him...

This man would cross the paths with another who too walked the path a lone guardian...I just didn't know the events he and others, especially would play...

This is my story and those of New Reach...

It BEGAN with him...

* * *

A/N: Don't worry people, I just decide screw it I wanted to write it anyway. Beside Promise is going through renovations, anyway this is a sequel to Halo: Promise so people who don't want to get spoiled don't read it...I will work on Promise...just felt like posting this.


End file.
